


On the throne, where she belongs

by Princesscagalli



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Emporer Hux, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesscagalli/pseuds/Princesscagalli
Summary: Armitage Hux often fantasizes about violence and gore. While Kylo is getting her off one time her thoughts drift to her being an Emporer on her throne. A short fic about Hux' fantasy and how she and Kylo react to her fantasizing.





	On the throne, where she belongs

Hux gasped as Kylo licked at a particularly sensitive spot. She dared look to the place where the other girl was, between her spread thighs. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment to fantasise while Kylo was so engrossed in her activities. The fantasies that came to Hux' mind were not the traditional thoughts of other women's bodies. Instead she thought of death and suffering, torture and an endless stream of blood. She could never understand why these were always the thoughts that preoccupied her mind when she did this to herself. Kylo had always seemed to read Hux' mind, and today was no exception as their eyes met, while Kylo continued her work on her knees. But Hux felt herself blush as her thoughts shifted to her being on the seat of a throne, the entirity of a far-off galaxy at her feet as she donned the regalia of an emporer. Kylo featured in these fantasies too, which seemed only logical considering their current relationship. In these fantasies Kylo answered to every one of Hux' whims, her constant position seemed to be bowed before Hux' throne, on her knees, as she currently was in real life. Hux felt herself twitch against Kylo's mouth as Kylo let out groan after groan, possibly in realation to their current shared fantasy. She still didn't understand how Kylo could get in her mind like that, it seemed to defy logic, but as she felt herself get closer she found that she wasn't able to give a fuck. She could tell that she was getting closer as she became louder and started fisting her hand harder into Kylo's hair, heedless as to whether or not she was hurting the other woman. Her fantasies shifted into more chaos as she stopped being able to make a proper sequence. Smoke drifting from wreckages of ships, the Earth-shattering screams of people in their last moments of life, countless explosions that sounded like fireworks of victory to her ears, followed by the high pitch ringing of tinitus. A small narrow blade that appeared in her fantasies often appeared in this one now along with blood shining on Kylo's pale skin, making her seem like a porceline doll. She cried out as her hips stuttered rhythymlessly as she finally finished, while Kylo continued lickingg her through it. When Kylo pulled back her eyes were wicked. Hux felt herself blush, feeling like a guilty child caught stealing their parents' money. Kylo was still eerily quiet, until... “Was that enough to satisfy you. Emporer?” Hux gulped, Kylo was going to be the death of her. One way or another.


End file.
